Develon
Character Synopsis Develon 'is a reoccurring antagonist for Bubble Bobble/Bust-A-Move. He is considered the rival of Bub and regularly attempts to thwart Bub's progress in saving the day in the end. He has aspirations of becoming ruler of the universe, as shown by his ending in ''Bust-A-Move 4 and role in Space Bust-A-Move, but does not seem to be regarded as truly villainous, as Bub has been shown to be friendly towards him on several occasions. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A '| '''2-B Verse: 'Bust-A-Move (Bubble Bobble) '''Name: '''Develon, Devilun, Devilin '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Bubble Dragon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Unlike most Bubble Dragons, Develon can spit flames and overall manipulate them to cover distance), Electricity Manipulation (Generates his own electricity and can bend it to shoot lightning), Shapeshifting (Capable of turning himself into a bat, of which he uses for better flight speed), Water Manipulation (Via Water Bubble and Blue Cross which fills the area with water), Fireball Bubble and Red Cross that gives him fire breath), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado/Wind Bubble), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Bubble) | All previous abilities + Existence Erasure, Dream Manipulation (Gained the ability to erase all dream universes from reality), Large Size (Type 6; Shown to have became the size of entire stars and exceed them), Light Manipulation (The Rainbow Bubbles are capable of emanating light that help produce light to the universe), Magic and Rainbow Manipulation (Can create rainbows to use them as platforms, defeat enemies while generating/crushing it and collect items), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the number/speed of rainbows and make all effects permanent with Potions and Rainbow Special. Can merge up to 5 droplets into a large one which has more damage), Rainbow Manipulation (Via Rainbow Bubble), Snow Manipulation (Via Snow Bubble), Can shoot a spiral of deadly spinning stars via Star Bubble, Sound Manipulation (Via Melody Bubble), Metal Manipulation (Via Metal Bubble), Light Manipulation (Via Shine Bubble), Death Manipulation (Via Death Bubble), Time Stop (Via Clock) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Considered a rival to Bub, being capable of sparring with him on many instances. One of the most powerful opponents in Bubble Bobble period) | '''Multiverse Level '(Gained the powers of The Cosmo Bubble, which gave him enough power toremove all dream universes. Should be superior to The Time Eaters, whom of which who were going to devour The Time Tree , a structure that contains every Taito Universe and parallel universe, which in Bubble Bubble are present in the form of Dreams) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Shown to have the ability to traverse to other worlds with relative ease, said worlds even being big enough to contain numerous stars. Capable of keeping up with the likes of Bub, who can fight Doh, who has no issues tagging ships moving atthese speeds) | 'Immeasurable '(Superior to The Time Eaters, who originate from the same dimension as Crack'n, which is described as being beyond time and space) 'Lifting Ability: Stellar '(Has argubly more raw strength than Bub, who can return the stars that Dreg and Beluga took back to their original alignment) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Capable of harming Bub with his attacks and other comparable opponents) | 'Multiversal '(Was going to erase all dream universes from existence with sheer power. Above The Time Eaters, who were destroying The Time Tree, which contains all universes, including dream universes) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Can survive blows from Bub, who is capable of taking on the likes of Hyper Drunk, whom controls The Storybook World, a world that is atleast 4-A sized based on the fact it has countless stars within some of it's worlds) | 'Multiverse Level '(Was going to survive the total erasure and destruction of everything in the multiverse) '''Stamina: Very high '(Scaling off of Bub, who can travel through 100 cave floors and several islands & planets) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range with normal attacks. Hundreds of meters with Bubbles and Fire Manipulation | '''Multiversal ' Intelligence: Above Average 'Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Versions: Base '| 'Rainbow Bubbles Absorbed ' Other Attributes 'List of Equipment: ' *'''Bubble Buster: A weapon that is attached to the ground that allows Develon to shoot Bubbles as powerful projectiles Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rainbow Magic: '''After having absorbed The Cosmo Bubbles, Develon has achieved control over the all-encompassing Rainbow Magic Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Bubble Bobble Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heros Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Anti-Villian Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Light Benders Category:Death Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Taito Category:Square Enix